unknow
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: drabble


Title : unknow

Author : rayxruu

Note : ini FF yg udah lama bgt nganggur, saya mau lanjutin tp males.. makanya saya jadikan drabble aja.. untuk kelanjutan ceritanya sesuai imajinasi masing2 aja ya wkwkwk happy reading

"eh? apa ini Uruha-san?" Saga menerima amplop putih dari Uruha dengan ragu-ragu saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di stasiun.

"buka saja" Uruha tersenyum, Saga membuka amplop itu dan mengambil benda yang ada didalamnya. "Tiket ke taman bermain?" Saga memandangi Uruha dengan heran, Uruha mengangguk

"itu untukmu dan Tora, kalian pergilah Sabtu ini" Uruha bersiap memakai kembali mantelnya yang sedari tadi ia lepas karena berbincang-bincang dengan Saga.

"tidak apa-apa kalau ini untukku?" Saga masih saja bertanya, lagi-lagi Uruha hanya mengangguk

"tadi dikantor ada pembagian tiket gratis, dan aku dapat 4 lembar" Uruha nyengir dengan gerakan jari yang menunjukkan angka 4

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi bersama, kau dengan Aoi-senpai"

"ah iiee..iiee.." Uruha mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya, "aku pergi minggu depan saja. Bahaya kalau Tora dan Aoi bertemu, kau tau kan mereka sama-sama mesum?" Uruha memasang wajah horror, Saga hanya memincingkan matanya sambil mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Uruha.

"nah Saga, aku harus pulang, jaaa nee— selamat bersenang-senang" Uruha menepuk puncak kepala Saga yang pelan, Saga tesenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum mereka berpisah menuju apartemen masing-masing.

"Tadaimaa—" Tora melangkahkan kaki masuk ke apartemennya, melepas sepatu dan menyimpannya di rak dekat pintu. Tak ada jawaban, apa Saga belum pulang dari kuliahnya? Tora merogoh handphone di saku celana, men-dial nomor Saga sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah, aah—Tora memutus panggilan telfon saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya tengah berdiri membelakangi pintu di dapur, tampak sibuk dengan masakannya. Tora tersenyum dan perlahan berjalan mendekatinya.

"tampaknya menyenangkan sampai kau tak tahu aku pulang—uummm" Tora memeluk tubuh kurus Saga dari belakang secara tiba-tiba, dan menciumi leher jenjangnya, menyesap harum tubuh kekasih tercintanya.

"aaah—okaeri Tora-kun" Saga menjawab dengan ekspresi kaget diwajahnya, "maaf aku terlalu sibuk memasak" Saga menggeliat kegelian karena Tora tak henti-hentinya menciumi lehernya sampai ia menjauhkan wajah mesum Tora dari lehernya dan berbalik badan. Tora melepas pelukannya dan mencium keningnya. Saga memejamkan mata.

"Kau masak apa?" Tora melepas ciumannya dan mengintip masakan dibalik tubuh Saga, Saga ikut menoleh kebelakang, melihat masakannya sendiri "aku membuat sup, segeralah mandi Tora, bau keringatmu akan merusak aroma sup ku" Saga berucap sambil mengaduk-aduk pelan sup nya. Tora hanya memutar bola matanya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi, badannya terasa sangat lengket.

. . . xXx . . .

Suara sendok yang berbenturan pelan dengan mangkuk kecil saat mereka menyendok kuah sup hangat mereka, menikmati makan malam berdua seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tora dan Saga larut dalam keheningan masing-masing sampai Tora meletakkan sendoknya dan menuang segelas air putih dan meminumnya.

"bagaimana kuliah mu hari ini?" Tora bertanya sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan tissue makan

"lancar-lancar saja" Saga masih sibuk menyendok kuah sup terakhirnya dan mengakhiri makan malamnya.

"nee Tora, Sabtu besok kau ada acara?"

"eh aku? sepertinya tidak ada—" Tora menjawab sambil memperhatikan Saga yang bolak-balik ke dapur memberesi alat-alat makan mereka, "ada apa?"

"kau mau ke taman bermain? Uruha-san memberiku 2 tiket gratis" Saga selesai membereskan sisa makan malam dan kini menyusul Tora yang telah duduk santai di ruang tengah, Tora menarik Saga ke pangkuannya, dengan sedikit paksaan namun lembut menurut Saga, nyatanya Saga menurut dan melingkarkan sepasang lengan rampingnya ke leher Tora, "apakah ini sebuah ajakan kencan?" Tora bertanya nakal dan Saga hanya bisa tersenyum miris, "yaa sesuka mu saja—" Tora tertawa dan mencubit ujung hidung Saga, "kau selalu saja malu-malu", "kau yang mulai!" Saga meninju pelan bahu Tora dengan wajah yang bersemu. "baiklah" sebuah jawaban setuju yang membuat Saga memeluk lelaki yang lebih tua dari nya itu begitu erat.

. . . xXx . . .

dou minna?

#kabursebelumditentang


End file.
